The present application is directed to a system and a method for reconciling software source code.
A code generator can generate source code for an application utilizing an application model. Thereafter, a software developer can manually modify a portion of the generated source code using a text editor. The software developer can modify the source code by inserting new source code or deleting source code for example. At a later time, the code generator can generate updated source code utilizing a modified application model, or a new code generator can be utilized to generate updated source code. A problem that occurs with the updated source code is that the updated source code does not include the manually modified portions of source code.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and a method that reconcile software source code that minimizes and/or eliminates the above mentioned deficiency.